Dan hibiki vs Zonge
Description Street Fighter vs Toriko. A battle of ridiculous proportions between two weak and ridiculous characters. Interlude Melody:When come to fighter characters, always have that one who we ask, what he doing here? Teddy:Today we brought to the arena Dan Hibiki the master of the Saikyo. Melody:And Zongue, the Gourment Hunter. Teddy:Before we go any further, we want to say that in our battle involving video game characters,we ignore the VG mecanic. Melody:So Dan's feats of smash a car or defeat Chun-li in the Street Fighter Alpha/Zero 3 not gonna be mentioned. Teddy:I'm Teddy and she is Melody: Melody:And we gonna study all the skills of those characters do see who gonna win a DEATH BATTLE. Dan Hibiki Melody:Gou Hibiki after die in the hands of the muay thai champion Sagat, leave behind a little kid. Teddy:Who was destined to be one of the weakest characters of the video game history, his name is Dan. Melody:Like another kid in the fictional world, he swore vegeance against the muay thai champion, so he decide to follow the path of the martial arts and learn with the man who use the same martial style of his father. Teddy:The man was Gouken, but due the reasons of Dan to learn, he was soon expeled by Gouken, so Dan decide to create his own martial style. Mixing the little he learn from Gouken with muay thai. Melody:The result was the Saikyo. Teddy:The worst martial style of the history. Melody:But even like that, Dan keep determined to avenge his father and seek the responsable for his death. But the true surprise is that he actually did. But only because Sagat feel pity of him and threw the towel. Teddy:So full of confidence from his "victory", Dan open his own dojo and start to teach his martial arts to the world. Fortunately, didn't have too much students who attend in his dojo. Melody:Like every street fighter, Dan have his own techniques to use in a battle, all made by himself.One being the Gadouken... Teddy:A one arm hadouken what only fly a feel meters. Melody:The Koryuken... Teddy:A ridiculous version of the all powerful shoryuken. Melody:And the Dankyaku what somehow he can use in the air. Teddy:Probably is his best move. Melody:There's also a roll technique he use for some reason unknow to anyone. Teddy:When come with he super moves Dan have Shisso Buraiken, a barrage of punches and kicks ending with a Koryuken and making a cute pose that no man should do. Have also the Shinku Gadouken, A low range but powerful attack.Certainly is Dan's most powerful move. Melody:The Koryu Rekka is Dan's version of the Shinryuken. He do a little Koryuken followed by a most powerful one and finally the infamous Legendary Taunt what is completely useless in a fight. Teddy:But you love to do for some laughs. Don't lie, we know that you like. Melody:Dan may be a ridiculous and stupid fighter, but he already show to be a fighters above of the average person. He once blew up a sandbag with only a punch.Even if is the only strength feat he have, still is impressive. Teddy:He is pretty tough too.Not only he survive a beat down from Ryu and Ken like also survive one of Zangief's piledrivers. Melody:Zangief's piledrivers can kill full grow bears and seeing that Dan survive one of those make him pretty resistant. Teddy:When you is beating up by half of your life, you get some resistance from pain. Enough to be qualified for S.I.N's World Fighters Tournament and we not gonna forgot when he defeat a group of thugs alone. A feat that seemed the impress the internet about him. Melody:But of course, is about Dan who we are talking about. He is defeated by nearly everyone he fight.Sakura when didn't knew any martial arts before easily defeat him. Teddy:To complete that, Sakura and a friend of her take him to a hospital where a nurse asked "Oh my god mr Hibiki, with who you fight this time"? Showing that he is crushed by someone day by day. Melody:There's is also the fact that he seems a little cocky about the Saikyo after defeat Sagat, but even when is pumeled to the floor by almost everyone, he keep with that attitude. But let's be honest, if he fought against any of you, he would have good chances of win. Dan:I'll make this quick and painless for you, kid! Zonge Melody:In the Gourment World, have the most dangerous and delicious creatures around the world. To capture those dangerous beasts, have the Gourment Hunters. Teedy:They are trained to endure the most hard camps and battle against the most wild animals. All of them trained to survive against the forces of nature itself if necessary. Melody:But one of them is different from the others. Teddy:Trained himself in the arts of the videogame and RPG to be the best Gourment Hunter of the world.His name is Zombie. Melody:It is Zongue, Teddy. Teddy:Right, right. Well, we know that Zombie- Melody:Zongue: Teddy:-being a Gourment Hunter make his own Full Course what is made with low level capture ingredients. Melody:He just don't understand that a Full Course means a life work to a Gourment Hunter. He choose those food due the fact that is easy to him get them in any store around. But as a Goument Hunter, Zonge is always going in expeditions on dangerous places in order to have a bite of some delicious food. Teddy:Is impressive actually that he survive all those expeditions only with a feel bruises. He must be really luck for that. Melody:Well, actually he always run away from the danger with his followers when the situation get dangerous, but sometimes he put himself in combat too. He don't carry that axe for nothing. Teddy:In the middle of battle Tonbi- Melody:Zongue. Teedy:-have is own of moviments created by himself. Melody:Being one the Zongue Slash, he move his axe like a executioner to decapitate his opponent and the Zongue Smash, he throw his axe against his opponent. Teddy:But the most powerful move on the Zonpe's arsenal- Melody:Is Zongue! Teddy:-is his fart. That thing smell worst even than Freebird's own explosions. Freebird:I heard that! Melody:With that Zongue was able to shock a surprise apple to a level 80 of surprise, something that said be very hard to do. Ok, Zongue can be very stupid,but he is not so useless. He is pretty fast when is running for his life, always running away from the beasts that could kill him with only one bite. Teddy:He is very resistant too. He was the only one characters of the anime to not be affected by the incrible bad smell of the Dodurian Bomb and survive a full force hug from a Bambina, a monkey king with level capture of 6000, all because he confused Torpe with his deceased wife. Melody:His name is Zongue! *''Sigh* ''Anyway, he can have survived the most dangerous places of the Gourment World, but all because of pure luck. His combat skills are far from below than any Gourment Hunter. His training is nothing more than play videogames. Teddy:Works well with Scott Pilgrim, but not with him.He is also pretty stupid to the point of wear a dress to try win a contest one time. Melody:But as a Gourment Hunter, he is ready to face any danger around the planet. Teddy:All at the cost of his dignity. Pré-Battle Melody:Alright, we study what we could, what happen next depend of them. Teddy:It is time for a DEATH BATTLE! Battle Dan was really proud of his number one student. So much that he thought on give a gift to Sakura for all her effort as his apprentice. He heard about a new game that she said that wanted to have. He walk to a game store and saw that have only one left. Dan:Uff, is my luck day. He get the game and pay to the cashier. When he left the store with the game in hands, he bumped in someone. Zongue:Hey! Watch to where you are go... this is the new Mythical Quest? Dan:Yes. It was the last of the store. Zongue:No! I need this game to rise my XP. Dan:XP? Look, if you really want to become a real fighters, you should come to my dojo. The Saikyo style will... Zongue:Me! The great Zongue don't need any ridiculous martial arts to be the best fighter of the world! Dan:You dare insult the Saikyo style?Now you asked for a beating! Zongue:Come here.The winner will have the game and the loser can cry alone! Dan assumed his fighting stance and Zongue pull out his axe. Fight! Both run against each other raising their arms for the first attack. Zongue used his axe and Dan dodge the attack and tried a punch that Zongue ducked. He tried a kick and Dan blocked, then tried another punch and Zongue blocked with his axe, but was hit on the belly by a kneeling and a uppercut, he recovered fast and hit Dan with a punch and tried again the axe only to him dodge again and kick Zongue's face. He give some steps back and Dan run after him, but stumbled on the floor.Zongue see his chance and used one of his attacks. Zongue:You are done! Zongue Slash! Dan saw the axe coming and widened the eyes. Zongue was sure he won but notice that his axe hit nothing. Dan literally rolled on the floor to escape the attack. Dan get up and showed his muscle to Zongue. Dan:Still think that the Saikyo is a ridiculous martial arts? Zongue:No martial play can ever defeat the great Zongue! I show you one of my better moves. Dan:Give me all you got Zombie! Zongue:It is Zongue! Dan brough one arm back and Zongue did the same. Dan:Shinkuuuuuuuuuuuu... Zongue:Zongueeeeeeeee... Both fighters charged their attacks to the maximun they could. Dan:...uuuuuuuuuuuuuu... Zongue:...eeeeeeeeeeeee... The time seemed to slow down to the combatants while they charge their attacks. Dan:...uuuuuuuuuuuuuu... Zongue:...eeeeeeeeeeee... Finally they done and attacked. Dan:Gadouken! Zongue:Smash! Both attacks were thrown. The little ball of ki flew slowly against the axe what also was going too slow until they crashed against each other. The ball of ki dissapeared and the axe fall on the floor. They look to each other for five seconds until Zongue walk to his axe and grab it. Dan:Shisso Buraiken! Dan jumped against Zongue who didn't have time to react. He start to hit the barbarian with a combo of punches and kicks and sending him to the sky with a Koryuken and making a cute pose. ''*Chills* '' Zongue fall hard on the floor but wasn't done yet. He got up and was angry. The master of the Saikyo rolled in Zongue's direction and he kicked Dan like a soccer ball to a trash can, Dan just got up and act like nothing happened. Zongue brough back his axe to try end Dan's life, he keep swinging his axe and Dan start to dodge his attacks. Zongue:Zongue Slash!Zongue Slash!Zongue Slash!Zongue Slash!Zongue Slash! Dan:Ha! Your attacks are nothing against the Saikyo style! Dan grab Zongue by the wrist and hit him with a Gadouken on the chest. The little ball of ki wasn't enough to make any effect on the Gourment Hunter. Not believing that his attack have no effect, Dan was distracted and with the guard open to Zongue's attack. Zongue:You are my now! Zongue Slash! He swing his axe to decapitate him, only to remember that Dan was holding his wrist. Dan got off from his surprise and used a Dankyaku. The three kicks hit Zongue, knocking him down to the floor. Dan walk to him and point his finger to his fallen opponent. Dan:This gonna teach you to not underestimate the SaikyOOUHH! My leg! Zongue kicked Dan's leg in the middle of his speech. He got up and swing his axe what give a cut on Dan's chest. The blood start to drop. Zongue have a sense of triumph, but Dan not give up yet. Both look each other on the eyes with all their rage on their gaze. They charged against each other and when were about to colide, Dan rise his arms and Zongue let go of his axe and they start to change slaps. Dan:Ouch! Ouch! Ow! You are going down! Ouch! Zongue:Ouch! Ouch!I am the great Zo-ounch! Dan hit Zongue's face, then Zongue hit Dan's face, then Dan hit Zongue's face, then Zongue hit Dan's face, then Dan hit Zongue's face, then Zongue hit Dan's face, then Dan hit Zongue's face, then Zongue hit Dan's face, then Dan hit Zongue's face, then Zongue hit Dan's face,finally Dan close his fist and give a Koryuken against the barbarian. Zongue fall on the floor holding his chin. Zongue:''This guy is good. He may be a boss, time for my better move. '' Zongue got up and look around and found what he needed, a clothing store. He look at Dan with a sharp gaze then, run in the direction of the store. Dan:Hey, get back here you coward! Dan start to roll after Zongue, but even with his roll technique, was hard to him get his opponent.He enter on the store what he saw Zongue going and start to look for the coward barbarian. When he found him, he meet the vision of the hell on earth.He look with horror at Zongue wearing a dress. Zongue:Hahahaha!The vilain cannot do nothing against the princess! While you try to kidnap me, i will end you! Zongue keep laughing,thinking that his stupid plan will work while Dan tried to process the vision in front of him.Finally leaving the stage of psychological trauma, he used again his Dankyaku, sending Zongue again to the floor. Zongue:How dare you?!I'm the princess! Dan:You are a ugly man wearing a dress! Nothing more! Zongue:Ugly princess also have feelings. Dan:You are a man wearing a dress! Zongue:It's hurt too. Dan have enough of him,he give a well placed punch on Zongue's stomach what start to growl. The next thing Dan knew was that his nose caught the smell of something really stinking. Zongue:Ouh.I knew that should have eat those hot dogs on the breakfast. Zongue look to Dan who was with both hands on the nose and moving his head around, trying to get the bad smell from his nose. Zongue saw a opening,but forgot something relly important.He left his axe on the streets. Dan recovered from the bad smell,then look to the man with dress. Dan:It is time to end with this! He rolled to the front of Zongue. Dan:Shinkuuuu... Dan used both arms this time, charging his attack with all force he could use. Dan:Gadouken! He used his special move right in front of Zongue.This time wasn't a little ball o ki, but a huge ball what explode after hit Zongue's body and creating a big smoke curtain. Dan coughed and when he look to his opponent, only left Zongue's legs. Dan:I defeat my opponent.I defended my dojo's martial art. I did, father. FAAAAAAAAAATHEEEEER! Dans screamed to the sky. K.O! Dan give the game to Sakura who was very thankful with the gift while Zongue's followers look to the Saikyo dojo from the outside, wanting to be the next students. Outcome Teddy:Finally another victory to Dan's score. Melody:Is a surprise to be honest.But truth to be told,Dan is a more experienced fighter than Zongue. Teddy:Dan have some training with his father and with Gouken,while Zongue only formal training was playing videogames and RPGs. Melody:Both of them have attacks pretty useless,but Dan's techniques are more useful than any of that Zongue have. Just one of Zongue's attacks only defeated a level 1 beast, a enemy that even a normal human could handle. Teddy:But even if is hard to believe,Dan is more than a ordinary human.He once blew up a sandbag what need a lot o force to do it,what surpass any of Zongue's display of strength. Melody:Both are quite resistant too. Dan took hits from both Ryu and Ken and is beating almost all days. Zongue survive a powerful hug from a dangerous beast. Zongue may have the speed advantage and be armed, but seems to be the only advantages he have. Teddy:Even if he used his axe, it show to be useless in his hands.While the most powerful move of Zongue only will make the opponent shook his head trying to get the smell from his nose,Dan's most powerful move can actually hurt his opponent. Melody:Zongue only survive so much thanks to his luck, what will end sometime and always run away when the problem appear.But Dan always face his fights with courage,and no matter if he will be smashed to the floor, he always got up to try again, even if will kill him. Teddy:What wasn't the case this time. Melody:Putting the little training with Gou and Gouken, plus his resistance and strength and stubornness, was a matter of time to Dan finally make his father proud of him. Teddy:Zongue didn't have stomach for this fight. Melody:The winner is Dan Hibiki. Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Street Fighter vs Toriko Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Shonen Jump vs Capcom' Themed Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Capitão-Brasil Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016